fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
4kids Voices (dedicated to the loving memory of Madeline Blaustein, the 2nd and original voice for Meowth in the 'Pokemon' series and 'Pokemon' movies (1960-2008)
Plot Summary Meowth is about to say something to his team mates, but is not able to speak because of the tragic passing away of his 2nd and original voice portrayer, Madeline Blaustein, and he's the only cat Pokemon who needs to deal with the loss and departure. However, all of the 4kids anime characters go over to the Pokemon Community Garden for the memorial cermony in her tribute memories. Story Line Meowth chuckled his usual chuckle at Professor Thorndyke's jokes......and he wasn't alone in the response. Everybody else thought it was a very good 1 and their laughter proved it. "Alright, everybody, settle down, we need to figure out how that really worked, now who wants to offer an explanation? Meowth?" Professor Thorndyke asked. "Well, Professor Thorndyke.......I tink I would say dat when you used da....." Meowth said as his voice stopped suddenly and Professor Thorndyke's heart sank when he saw what just happened next and a confused look of alert formed on his face just as he gently pointed to his throat. Professor Thorndyke knew too well what that gesture meant, and he and most of the 4kids anime characters had made it back in 2007, just before the entire place opened. "Meowth? you better go see Nurse Joy right away........." Professor Thorndyke said silently as Meowth nodded his head, and with a look of incomprehension on his face, he headed out the door. Professor Thorndyke looked after him for a few minutes just before turning depressingly back to the others and saying, "You guys can do whatever you wanna do." Sonic, Knuckles, Tails Shadow, Silver and the others looked at Professor Thorndyke with shock at that announcement, and just ast according to the Squirtle clock, it wasn't even half over yet. Never the less, they quickly filed outta the room, taking advantage of their new found free schedule, all except for Amy, who was a bit worried about him. "Professor Thorndyke? what's going on with Meowth?" Amy asked as Professor Thorndyke shrugged his shoulders. "I can't say just yet, Amy, but you'll know quite soon enought." Professor Thorndyke said silently as Amy looked at him with incomprehension for a few minutes right before she too filed outta the room and headed for Nurse Joy's office to see what was going on with Meowth. When she was gone, Professor Thorndyke picked up his blue cell phone and quickly punched in a certain #. "Samuel? we got a real big problem, I think Meowth just lost his voice." Professor Thorndyke said to Professor Oak on the other cell phone. When Meowth walked outta Nurse Joy's office in the Pokemon Center, he saw a concerned looking Amy waiting for him. "Hi there, Meowth, how are you this afternoon? are you feeling alright?" Amy asked as Meowth smiled weakly at her and silently shook his head. He pointed futilly at his throat, and his tear drops began coming outta his eyes just as he wept without making 1 single sound. "Oh dear.......not right now!" Amy exclaimed in shock and alarm as she went over to embrace him.......and she knew too well what Meowth was not able to say meant, and she did her best to console him. Right after weeping silently on her right shoulder for just a few minutes, Meowth stepped back and looked up at her. "Would you like me to walk back home to your tree house with you?" Amy asked as Meowth nodded then, and taking Amy's right hand in his own, they slowly walked around back to Meowth's tree house. When they got there, Meowth looked at Amy with thankfulness in his eyes and pointed towards his window. "You wish to be alone for a little while?" Amy asked as all Meowth could do was nod his head, but it was enough.........and giving him an affectionate kiss on the forehead, Amy said, "I'll see you real soon...... but let me know if there's anything I can do for you." Meowth nodded his head again depressingly right before turning slowly around and walking into his tree house. The depressing news spread through the entire universe like wildfire because Madeline Blaustein, the 2nd and original voice for Meowth and many other 4kids anime characters had passed away back in December 11, 2008 right after a short illness. His close friends were really broken up over it.......and Meowth was the very 1st character to need to deal with this problem.........and while the others were worried about him.......they couldn't help but think about faceing it themselves some other day. The Pokemon village was also concerned.....and more outta sympathy over having been there. Though the tragic passing away of Philip Bartlett, the 1st and original voice for Mewtwo, only 38 years ago was still a heavy memory for most of them. Dr. Eggman, who had lost his voice back in January 15, 2005 when his 1st and original voice portrayer, Deem Bristow passed away, felt a very special sympathy over being the very 1st anime video game character so afflicted. They knew that as such it was an even harder blow for Meowth to bare. Meowth sat right down under the palm tree.......and let out 1 silent heavy sigh. He had gotten plenty of support and sympathy from his close friends, but it was very difficult for him. In some other event, he knew what he had to do, and while he wanted to do it, he knew it would not be a very easy task........and going downstairs, he saw Tails and Cream waiting for him and ready to leave. "Now, Meowth, it's gonna be alright........we know this is very hard for you, and we'll do whatever we can to help you along." Cream said gently to him as Tails nodded his head. "Cream's right, Meowth, are you ready to go?" Tails asked as he put his right hand on Meowth's right shoulder. Meowth looked right up at them, and just as a faint smiling face tugged on the corners of his mouth, he nodded his head and started out to the blue sports car. It didn't take them too long to reach their destination, the 4kids studio, where a memorial service was being held in Madeline's memories. Just as Meowth entered the main work room, he saw that it was filled with other 4kids anime characters from all of the other studios, all of them having come to honor Madeline's memories and to offer condolences to those of their good friends that were the most greatly impacted by her tragic passing away. Being 1 of those so impacted, Meowth looked around to meet the gazes of his fellow mourners (except for Omega). Lt. Surge and Dr. Kureha were huddled in 1 corner of the room and not moving around. Omega was thrilled that his 4kids voice portrayer wasn't voicing him anymore, but Vic Mignogna is. Helga was with Mr. Drake who was shedding silent tear drops. Corphish looked more depressed as he, Magikarp Gyarados, Growlithe and Arcanine looked at the photograph of Madeline hanging on the wall with all of the other best and original Pokemon voice cast members. Right after a little while though, the others began to eye him questioningly, and he knew what that meant, and just as the 1st major character that Madeline gave voice to, it was his responsibility. Taking 1 deep breath to build up his courage and bravery, he walked right up to the podium, and tapped the microphone to get everybody's attention. Just as the room was silent, Meowth, now voiced by Nathan Price, took 1 long look over at the door to the recording booth, and just as 1 single tear drop came down his right eye, he said, "Goodbye, Madeline, we'll never forget about you." This story is dedicated to the memory of Madeline Blaustein (1960-2008), and many years of Pokemon voice portraying. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cartoon Crossover Fan Stories Category:Dude723's Fan Stories Category:Voice Cast Members Memorial Tribute Fan Stories